unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
John Deer
John Deer is a deer that lived in the 1800s in Tenessee but moved to Pittsburgh to star in the movie UnOpen Season . Then he moved to San Diego . Childhood John Deer's childhood was cruel, living in the ghetto areas of Tenessee, living in a cardboard box with his 5 other siblings and 2 parents. They barely had enough food to sustain their needs even though they could just eat grass since they were deer but he lost 2 siblings due to hunger and his father also due to famine. John Deer also got run over by cars (driven by rednecks) several times (still living) and the result always ends up in a broken antler. When his antler grows back, John Deer ,stupidly, crosses the road, knowing that he will get run over again and lose the antler again that took 4 years to grow back. Teenagehood His teenage years were even worse. He never got past grade 8 because he always failed in getting run over by a car even though he could do it. He finally passed onto 9th grade when he got an idea to create a transportation device that when it runs over people, it has sharp stuff on the bottom that could greatly injure people when run over. The Tractor This new device he invented was the tractor and he bowed revenge on the people that ran him over as a kid and will run them over with the tractor he invented. He saw the tractor was very effective and he started to sell them so people could do it to other people. He started a franchise and named all the tractors "John Deer". However, many people noticed the tractor was great in plowing farm land so they used tractors for that instead. John Deer got lots of money and was a millionaire but was dissapointed in what people used the tractor for but his life was about to change a year later.... Frank The Evil Combine Frank the Evil Combine is a combine (an even bigger and eviller version of the tractor) that was accidently made when making a bigger tractor. John accidently added Chemical X when making him and created an evil combine. John didn't know what to do with it because it almost killed him otherwise he would have sold it. He took it to a farm in a desert that raised other tractors (The 66th Tractor Ranch ) and gladly accepted Frank. Frank seemed to like him so he didn't get killed and nobody knew about it which was good...... Acting Job When Ganon needed a deer to star in his movie, UnOpen Season, Ganon saw John Deer and thought he was a perfect deer to be in it. John Deer accepted the job and moved to Pittsburgh to star in the movie. He got even richer after starring in the movie and moved to San Diego after the movie was finished. Trivia *First deer to star in a movie *First deer to create an evil machine *First deer to lose antlers 53 times in a row. *Created Frank Category:animals Category:Guys Category:evil Category:maniacs